Shunned: A Sesshomaru Bankotsu Love Story
by Iceheart92
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is half demon/half priestess. She was shunned through out her life and only Bankotsu and Kikyo accepted her. Not even other half demons excepted her. She has strange powers and she is very mysterious hopefully you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

How long has it been? I'm not sure. I don't remember anything….My name is Alana…..I have no family or friends. I'm a half Fox Demon/ Half Priestess. I've been shunned through out my whole life and what for might you ask; for being a half breed…..filthy blood they call me….disgusting to the point of no redemption…..yet I am a priestess who watched Kikyo fall to the man she loved and yet I doubt Inuyasha betrayed her…..what if he did though who am I to say….that's over now ancient history just as I am. I am not respected nor planted in the memories of any one…..I think that people are to judgmental…not all demons are mean look at some of them. If they were all evil Kikyo would never have fallen…nor would have Inuyasha's mother….or a multiple of other humans…..I travel with no one; I have to protect myself…..Who then shall let me pass with out attacking me? I am not certain maybe I will find some one out there who understood. Like Bankotsu before he fell…..Maybe everything will be ok.

Part 1

I was running through the forest when I saw the girl who every one was saying was the reincarnation of Kikyo….she looked pathetic not even worth my time….Kikyo was the only priestess who ever excepted me for who I was….Looking at this girl I knew she was not Kikyo….she was not my best friend.

"Alana you quit hiding in the damn shadows you worthless priestess" Inuyasha says and I growl.

He has no consideration for any one, but himself the arrogant son of a demon….At least his pure bred brother Sesshomaru had a little decency…..That's when my eyes latch on to the sword….I was late on catching up with them.

No one ever keeps a halfa informed on things…..so Inuyasha really had defeated his brother.

"Oh I see your not as worthless as I thought Inuyasha." I say darkly.

I get a look from the girl who seems like she's ready to run when Inuyasha says the words….then she notices the bow on my shoulder.

"Are you good at archery?" she asks.

The girl had to ask if I was good at archery? I was a priestess of course I was I helped Kikyo protect the shikon no tama. I was one of the best archers and only Kikyo saw my potential only Kikyo understood. I could see the jewel to. I know it's kinda strange that a half demon such as myself can see a jewel that only pure souls see, but I can….Maybe I was meant to be human I know I wish I would of found away to become full human so bad. I wanted a normal life….I wanted to live with Bankotsu. Yet here I am a halfa and staring at freaking Inuyasha.

"Girl I am one of the best archers you will ever know!" I snap.

"She guarded the Shikon No Tama before Kikyo and then continued to guard it when it was handed over to Kikyo." Inuyasha tells the girl who looks at me funny.

"Is she half demon like you Inuyasha?" she asks.

"Yes you idiot don't you see the damn fox ears she keeps concealed?" Inuyasha snaps and I chuckle not really caring what he has to say next.

After all I did have Silver fox ears and midnight blue eyes with silver inside them….I also had black hair….not normal I know, but it marks me as one of a few priestesses.

"You broke the jewel spreading jewel shards through out this land young priestess….that caused me to come find you….I am not any ones favorite person, but at least you will have a priestess who is a good shot….except I won't be around as often as you like…is it a deal?" I ask the girl.

"yes and by the way my name is Kagome….will you be following us today?" she asks

"unfortunately no I have someone to meet." I say and I know the glint is in my eyes…..especially with the dark look Inuyasha gave me.

"let me guess…..Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snarls.

I smirk and say softly, "I won't let you know Inuyasha….Kikyo's very own bane."

Part 2

Inuyasha glares at me and I just smirk walking away….Sesshomaru would be a hard person to find, but I would find him especially when I got his arm…this is so funny.

"Alana" I hear a cold voice and turn to see Naroku.

Bastard where did he come from? I have an idea what he's after.

"What do you want Naroku? I should tare you apart." I growl.

Naroku laughs a cold dark laugh and I shoot an arrow straight for his heart….the bastard disappears before it hits and this arrow embeds in a tree just inches away from the chest of Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru how long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Long enough…where's my arm?" He says looking at me darkly.

I had been employed by Sesshomaru to retrieve his arm or find him another arm compatiable with his body. I stare at him then pull the arrow out of the tree my body just barely brushing his. His eyes grew cold and he looked angry and I just smirked at him.

"Carefully Sesshomaru I'm not an ordinary half demon. I am also the half demon who traveled with Bankotsu….I've been around for a while." I say and he glares darkly at me.

Who in their right minds would stand up to Sesshomaru? Inuyasha maybe.

"So your brother really did defeat you and all for a girl who's suppouse to be Kikyo's reincarnation…How pathetic. Maybe your not as strong as you seem." I jibe at him and he grabs a hold of my neck slaming me into the tree. His poison claws reach towards me and I sigh.

"Poison claws and killing me won't help you retrieve your arm now will they. I have no arm for you but I do know something you don't. My power is far more better than what you search for. Only I won't just let you use my power….You will first have to proove you are worth it." I say.

"Your frustrating me you filthy half demon. I wanted my arm not a freaking power you possess. Your pissing me off." Sesshomaru growls and I knee him. He releases me and I turn on my heel and walk away my dark hair flying out behind me and softly brushing his chest. He glares, but I don't care. Off to find Inuyasha.

Part 3

Sesshomaru has some nerve calling me a filthy half breed. I know I'm a halfa, but do people have to point it out every time they get a chance?

The power I possess for Sesshomaru will grow back his blasted arm, but I guess he doesn't want that he wants a new one. Stupid full demon. If only Inuyasha knew I was working with him and his brother. He would be pissed off for sure. What also unnerved me was Naroku was after the jewel and the five jewel shards I already possess. He ran away so he's biding his time…he's testing me….the problem is I can take it all…I saw the only man I ever loved get his head chopped off….All that just because he was a mercenary. An assassin out to kill people for profit and who ever hired them. It wasn't the best thing ever. I miss Bankotsu every day and yet here I am working for people just like he did only I don't kill. I don't understand anything any more.

"Where's Kagome Inuyasha?" I ask as I walk into Keade's hut..

"She went home to get a few things….this is Shippo by the way." Inuyasha replies in a leave me alone kind of way.

"Hi Shippo….Lady Keade you are looking well…May I ask where to find the herbs I will need on my journey?" I ask

"Oh well they're every where dear Alana….What I might ask thee is why thy are here in the village that run thee out." Keade says.

"Oh that…well the Shikon No Tama being shattered brings me here….the girl needs help…real help." I answer.

A sad look passes my face and Inuyasha looks at me funny.

"Oh yes thee would be brought back here then. Where have thee been? I have not seen thy around at all….since my sister's death." Keade replies.

"Kikyo was the only thing that kept me here; she treated me like I belonged. In the end I wasn't here to save her from her death. I blame myself for that. Just as much as I blame Naroku for the fall of both Inuyasha and young Kikyo. I will not rest until that bastard is burried in a ten thousand foot grave never to return again." I snarl.

Inuyasha stares at me and says, "Who the hell is Naroku!"

"You will find out on your own Inuyasha." I say and stare at Kagome.

"Hi I'm back again." She says

"Yes here Kagome I came to give you this. It's a bow forged from the fangs of a long lost demon." I say softly handing her my second bow…..she would not be a good shot but at least she had a bow.

"Thy can keep it here Kagome." Keade says and Kagome hands her the bow. Keade places it some where, but I see Inuyasha look at me….It was the bow I used so many years ago to slay a demon that had tried to kill Kikyo.

"You have a new one don't you?" Inuyasha askes staring at the silver bow slung around my shoulder and the quiver of arrows on my back.

"Yes, but I cannot stay any longer I have things to do. Oh by the way, Kagome whatever you do make sure you protect your jewel shards with your life." I say softly.

Then I walk out on ward to the unmarked graves of my lover and his band of brothers. I would never see him again and I'm sure I can move on soon, but I want to survive a long trial with Sesshomaru. Before I do that I want to show Sesshomaru that I'm not as bad as I seem.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 4

The travel from here to Sesshomaru was a rough one. I hated seeing the humans gasp and point at me. I acted and dressed like a priestess, but I looked like a pathetic half breed. I was tired of all that. I wanted to change things. That's when I stumbled on the demon slaying village.

"Half demon you may be but priestesss you do show." one of the elders said and I bowed.

Demon slayers fascinated me more than any thing else in the world. What drives them to be the way they are.

"Hi I am Sango, can I help you?" A girl asks.

"Yes I want to learn how to be a demon slayer." I say.

"Well priestess you already are come with me to this village that has a demon attacking and show me how you take them down." Sango says.

"Ok." I say and follow her to the village.

When we enter I see the demon, I feel his aura and my mind goes blank. I notch an arrow and shoot it straight at the demon's heart. In his shoulder is a Shikon jewel shard. Sango's eyes widen as my arrow hits home a silver glow surrounding it, then the demon explodes. I grab the shard out of midair and place it in my container for it.

"You don't need training to be a slayer priestess you already are." Sango murmurs.

I smile at her and wave good-bye. No need to let her see the fear in my own eyes. It's been to long since my powers have worked and now I'm scared to find out anything. I wonder if any one notices the fear.

"You can smell your fear for miles half breed." I hear Sesshomaru growl.

I see why he was growling five demons lay dead by his feet. I look him in the eyes and feel scared even more…but this also brings me back in time to the one person I loved.

Flash Back

"Are you alright?" I hear Bankotsu say and nod.

"I'm fine Bankotsu just scared…I didn't expect demons to attack me." I murmur.

"Well, you do have something they want. Don't worry though because as long as I live I will protect you." Bankotsu murmurs.

I look up into his eyes and smile…his soft lips touch mine and he kisses me. My heart begins pounding, my eyes open and his brothers are staring at us.

"Hey now you told us never to give our hearts away look at you big brother." Renkotsu says and I throw a daisy at him.

"Get over it fire breath." I say and smirk.

He glares, but when he catches Bankotsu's look he backs off.

End of Flash Back

"Don't look at me like that half demon…have you gotten my arm yet?" He snaps.

"NO I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THE SHIKON NO TAMA HAS BEEN SHATTERED!" I snap

"Duh, what do you want with that? To use it to become full demon?" He taunts.

"Acctually Lord Sesshomaru if it concerns you I don't use the jewel I protect it. I am the protector from long ago. Now Kikyo's has been reincarnated. She is the cause of it shattering. A girl named Kagome. I'm going to gather the jewel shards and protect them again and send her back home." I say softly.

"You do not like the girl? Well, at least we have one thing in common." Sesshomaru says.

I stare at him confused and whisper, "Were you hurt once by a lover? You seem so cold."

He glares at me and snarls, "That's none of your business."

I glare at him and say, "Well, we have nothing in common then."

Sesshomaru glares at me and walks off. I follow him quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 5

Being with Sesshomaru was a long process of compliants and insults. He reminded me a lot of Inuyasha when I followed him.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight…the sky is clear and beautiful…so full of hope. I love it." I whisper.

'_I wonder why Sesshomaru despises half demons and humans so much. It seems so different. I wish that he would like me…I never felt this way since Bankotsu. I had to prove myself to him over and over again to earn his trust and respect before he fell in love with me. Except his brothers told me he loved me all along he just wanted to play hard to get._'

"Lady Alana what's wrong?" I hear Jaken say.

He was so loyal to Sesshomaru even though Sesshomaru acts like a ass towards him.

"Nothing, nothing at all I was just thinking about someone." I say to him.

"The man who stole your heart?" Jaken asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I whisper.

"You murmur about him in your sleep. He haunts your dreams. You call out his name over and over again. It irritates Lord Sesshomaru to hear you call out a guys name." Jaken says.

"Yeah he rather me be quiet." I say chucking.

"He never said that." Jaken says and I laugh again.

"Jaken, your so cool…I'm glad I can call you friend." I say.

"Come now Jaken." Sesshomaru says and I race after him

We come apon a demon and I shoot an arrow straight in his heart. There was no shard, but it was worth the kill. Sesshomaru's eyes lock on mine. The look there told me he wished I would back off and leave him be. I just smile innocently at him and put my bow back on my shoulder.

"Would you leave me alone?" Sesshomaru says.

"My lord if I left you alone you would only hate me more because you would never get your arm." I say.

"Filthy half breed. You like holding my arm over my head. I hate it." Sesshomaru says.

"Mmmm…and my lord I hate that you treat me like crap. So we are even. I hate the fact that you would never give me a chance to prove myself." I say.

Sesshomaru looks at me for a moment then continues on. I miss Bankotsu.

Backflash

"Hey Alana, I'm sorry that we got you into this. I didn't mean for you to be dragged into our problem." Suikotsu says.

"Don't apologize Suikotsu…I don't care if she likes it or not that's what she gets for following me." Bankotsu snaps.

"Excuse me, but it was you who kidnapped me you ass hole." I snap.

"Don't talk to me like that." Bankotsu snarls.

"Then don't say it's my fault that I'm in this predict mate. It's kinda your fault for kidnapping me. Do you want to end up on my father's bad side or something." I say.

"It's not like your daddy cares about you, your half human." Bankotsu says.

Tears form in my eyes and I start crying. Bankotsu looks at me.

"Hey, none of that." He says.

"Well, sorry it's not like it's my fault you broke my heart." I snap.

"Well it is your fault for being so easily upset." Bankotsu snaps then pulls me into his arms.

End of Flashback

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Why do you care?" I snap and run off into the woods weaponless.

That's when I'm attacked by a demon and poisoned.

"Damn it Alana!" Sesshomaru snaps and kills the demon.

"Come on let's go. Where can we go to get the antidote?" He asks.

"Go to Keade…she will know what to do." I whisper weakly and black out.

Sesshomaru's View Point

Damn half demon make me have to save her. I can't even stand her, but she's my only hope for another arm besides Jaken who has failed me before. Why did she have to get poisoned and what was the reason for her tears. Was she remembering her x-lover who she calls out for every night hoping he will come back to her? What nightmares plague her mind? She's lasted for a long time. I hope that she lives.

"Keade?" I say softly to the old hag in front of me.

I hate dealing with humans, but if she is the only hope for Alana then I'll have to deal with her.

"Yes, who may yee be demon?" she says.

"I'm Sesshomaru and Alana said to ask you for the antidote for the poison." I say.

"Oh dear yee better bring her in here." Keade says and I do as she says.

"Where do you want me to put her?" I ask.

"Over there in the corner." She says and I put her there.

"Yee need to get me a pale of cool water demon." she says and again I do as she says.

The old hag bussles about and then she makes Alana Swallow this liquid. I walk outside well she does as she's suppouse to.

End of Sesshomaru's View

Keade's view

Oh goodness I never thought that Alana would fall. She was so strong. I wonder if she had her bow with her when she fell. Then again Alana is half demon.

"Bankotsu" Alana whispers

"Yee are finally awake? The demon brought you here. He save yee's life." I say and she looks confused.

"Who?" She murmurs to me.

"The demon known as Sesshomaru." I murmur.

Her eyes widen and she coughs.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru Keade?" She says.

"Yee know very well where he is." I say and she nods.

"Make sure he doesn't see Inuyasha." Alana murmurs and falls back asleep.

What did she mean about making sure he didn't see Inuyasha? I don't understand.

End of Keade's View


	4. Chapter 4

Part 6

I wake to Keade and no Sesshomaru.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask

"The demon is outside in the forest of Inuyasha." Keade says

I run through the forest and find Sesshomaru.

"Don't ever leave me like that again!" I snap.

He smiles at me and says, "I left because the villagers kept staring at me viciously and the old hag had greeted me at arrow point. Humans are so annoying." He says and I glare at him.

"Hello I'm half human….I originated from this town you know." I say.

Sesshomaru chuckles and takes my chin softly in his hand and locks eyes with me.

"How could I forget?" he whispers.

Then I hear footsteps when I turn around I see Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growls.

"Hello little brother." Sesshomaru snarls.

I glare at both of them and say, "enough both of you today there will be no fighting. Kagome how are you fairing?"

Kagome stares at me then says, "You're his brother's girlfriend?"

My look is as cold as the chips of ice I used to cool down Bankotsu's fever.

"NO I am not." I say losing my cool.

Sesshomaru stares at me for a moment a look of utter amusement on his face as he says, "Yes she is. She's just to shy to admit it."

Inuyasha growls and so do I.

"I'm no one's girlfriend I lost my love to warriors. I lost him and now I'm alone. I will never love another. I can't love another. It's utter betrayment to my first love." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"No don't cry it's ok." Inuyasha says and hugs me letting me cry on his shoulder.

We were best friends back when he was with Kikyo, back before he betray her. Before she pinned him.

"Let go please." I whisper.

He does as I say and I walk off with Sesshomaru leaving Kagome with some final advice, 'If ever you fall in love with Inuyasha don't let him go. If you do things might just get worse. If you ever fall in love don't put him before the jewel that was Kikyo's down fall. If ever you fall in love child remember that love is also a road trip to pain.'

I walk in silence with Sesshomaru Bankotsu's face plaguing my memories.

"Who was your first love?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"I won't tell you." I whisper and walk ahead of him.

He grabs my arm and says, "Who was your first love?"

"None of your business." I snap and he finally lets it rest.

I go to sleep.

Dreams

"Jeez Alana you have to be so critical about everything?" Jakotsu complains.

"Only when it come's to Bankotsu. He's such a jerk. I wish he would just quit." I complain.

"Quit what?" I hear Bankotsu say and my face turns red.

"Umm….nothing." I say.

His hand grips my chin and he makes me look him in the eyes.

"Quit what Princess?" He asks.

My face pales…he knows my background now and I don't like it.

"Nothing" I say slapping his hand off of me.

He glares at me and I run into the forest, but he follows. A new moon…I was completely human.

"Damn it" I mutter and keep running as fast as I can.

He pulls me to the ground his body on top of mine.

"Quit what?" He asks.

"Being a jerk." I murmur staring up at him my face red.

His lips touch mine and he whispers, "I love you…if you must know."

I smile at him and pull his lips back to mine.

"I love you too Bankotsu." I whisper.

End of Dream


	5. Chapter 5

Part 7

"Good morning Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru." I say happily.

It's been along time since I woke up happy. I think it's because of the face of Bankotsu swimming in my dreams. Sesshomaru looks put out today.

"What's wrong my lord?" I ask softly.

Jaken was gone, doesn't surprise me he probably went to find Sesshomaru another arm.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru growls softly.

Nothing? That's not true. There's something bothering him. He acts just like Bankotsu did when Bankotsu was bothered.

Flash back

"Good morning My Favorite Band of men." I say coming out of my room.

"What's wrong my Lord?" I whisper to a unhappy Bankotsu.

"Nothing, nothing at all Alana. I sent my brothers out looking for a different place to go from here and new jobs." Bankotsu says.

"My Lord I know you. Something is bothering you. What is it Bankotsu?" I say softly.

Bankotsu stares in my eyes his eyes full of sorrow and guilt.

"Warriors are after us. Alana I think you should leave so they don't take you down as well." Bankotsu murmurs.

"Why would they do that you guys haven't done any thing wrong nor have I." I say softly.

"You knew for a long time we are mecernaries so don't fool yourself Alana. The people are tired of how powerful we are and want to end our rein of terror they will be here soon." Bankotsu says.

The other band of seven members don't show and I begin to worry. I run off in search of them.

"Where is your formidable leader?" A man was yelling at them. They were locked up ready for a beheading. No.

"You are a priestess are you not?" I hear someone say and glare at them.

"I am half demon." I growl and race towards the band of seven to feel Bankotsu hold me back.

"Alana do not." he whispers and kisses me lightly on the cheek.

His sword was taken from him and he to was chained. Then they pull them away.

"The beheading of the band of seven will take place at sunset!" The lord says of the town.

Tears poor down my cheeks. What will I do? Where will I go? Who will love me as Bankotsu, the formidable leader of the Band of Seven, has?

Sunset I must stop the beheading.

I return to our campsite and throw on one of Bankotsu's kimonos. My heart skips a beat. I tie back my hair and watch as the sun begins to set. I race through the forest set on rescuing my love. When I reach the village I prepare to spring them free and lose my powers. I stare up at the sky and cry. New moon…I lose my demon powers.

"Bankotsu." I say softly and he locks eyes with me sad exceptance and hate in his eyes.

"I love you Alana. You got to remain strong no matter what. I will return to you one day real soon." He says before his head falls to the ground.

The tears run down my cheeks.

End of Flash back

'_I love you Alana. You got to remain strong no matter what. I will return to you one day real soon.'_

When though dear Bankotsu?

"Your lieing somethings bothering you." I say softly choking on tears.

"I'm just frustrated that not a one arm is compatible with me. The waist away." Sesshomaru murmurs.

I know now that he is going to blame Inuyasha for eternity. I wish he would let me help, but he gave up on me.

"Oh my Lord don't think like that." I say and hug him.

His arms wrap around me and his face buries in my hair. Only one other person has ever held me like this and that was Bankotsu. I'm a traitor. I can't fall in love with any one else, but I am. Oh Bankotsu I'm so sorry. The tears fall from my eyes and I slowly lose sight of anything and that's how Jaken found us.

"My lord?" Jaken says and I pull away from Sesshomaru running off into the woods to the hot spring.

I wish that I could wipe away every bit of memory that just happened. I wish I wouldn't of let Sesshomaru get to me. Win that part of my heart that still has feeling left. I wish that I couldn't feel. I can though and so as a woman I should not have done that. Deep down though I am ordinary. I let my guard down twice for two men. One of which died and I could not even help him. My demon powers had disappeared. I wish that I wasn't half demon! I just want to be human, but I will never use the Shikon no Tama to my advantage. I cannot ever show that kind of weakness because every maiden who followed in Kikyo and Kagome's footsteps would believe that weakness is ok. You have to be strong so in return I have to be strong.

I return to the camp to see Sesshomaru is not there, I follow his sent and find that it intermingles with Naroku's!

Damn it he's going after the girl and Inuyasha!

I race off to Inuyasha and find that Sesshomaru is ready to kill him and that Kagome transformed the sword back. I also see a monk and a young fox demon child there. I also see Jaken.

I hate to do this, but here it goes. I pull out my bow and shoot an arrow at Jaken causing his staff to fly out of his hands, then I notch my arrow and line it up with Sesshomaru's heart.

"Alana what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Drop the sword Sesshomaru it was not meant for you." I growl then add, "If you don't I will shoot my arrow. Just as Kagome has warned you. Only you know I am serious. I'm a formidable killer."


End file.
